rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kolya Praven
Kolya "Kol" Alexei Praven-Vilkarov is a Canifisan-born Werewolf, and native. He is fiercely loyal to Canifis, and the packs, as well as Zamorak. As such, he is the bastard son of Garrett Praven, and the half-brother of Nikola Praven. He is also the grandson of Zavak Praven, and the grand-nephew of Cralix and Chris Praven. Although he was born out of wedlock, he has since been recognized as the full son of his father, and acts as his right hand, at times. Although loyal, Kolya does still have a mind of his own, although sometimes his passion get in the way, as he has a sharp temper, and a heart in search for a mate. Kolya is role-played by Matt. Biography Origins and Early Life Kolya was born to a woman named Alenka, a single mother, in Canifis. The product of a one-night stand between Alenka and Garrett Praven, Kolya was raised by his mother, and as such, became somewhat of a troublemaker, throughout his days. At the age of fifteen, he was blooded, by firstly killing an innocent Burgh De Rott citizen, and then drinking their blood ceremoniously to fulfill his oath to Zamorak. This allowed him full control of his ability to lycanthropic transformation. Kolya, as one thought to be destined to be a soldier, he had already been trained in hand-to-hand combat, from the age of seven. Now, being able to transform, he took part in even more rigorous training to be able to fight and hunt in Werewolf form. At the age of eighteen, Kolya was introduced to his father, Garrett, for the first time. Canifis had been the man's first stop, to find his family once again. Unsuccessful in that endeavor, Garrett was met with a former flame, Alenka, with whom he had relations with in the past days. It was then, that Kolya met his true father, and the two quickly forged a loyal, and strong bond. After that, Garrett left once again to find the remainder of the Pravens. Modern Days Garrett's return, marked the return of the Pravens to Canifis, as well. Victorious in war against a group of Rellekkan occupants, the Pravens moved into Canifis, wresting control of the small area, and establishing a new form of rule that Canifis had yet to see: A Tsardom, and a Senatorial body. The establishment of the Tsardom marked the formation of Garrett's new pack, the Vilkarov, who generally act as the enforcers of Canifisan law. With a newfound activity, and a raise in trade and land for the Tsardom, the problem of having no food had been all but eradicated, and Kolya was able to start dealing his drugs again, though, only selling natural things. This allowed Kolya to become a bit more mellow, as he used the herbs to calm his nerves, and keep his sharp temper at bay. Kolya rarely showed himself to the public eye, and remained in secret for some time, before deciding to be less reclusive. He found himself engaging in more and more conflicts, though, a few of the times potential conflict could have arisen, the people seemed to flee the scene. After one of these incidents, Kolya took the time to offer to sell to a Vyre woman, Nova Vaeyl. Nova would eventually accept the drugs, when her lover, Vicktoria, was wounded in a small skirmish. Another time, when Cain Grimmoon challenged Fiore, a Vyre who had been causing trouble, to a duel, Kolya oversaw it. Throughout, neither seemed to have the edge over one another, and in the end, they stalemated. Winds of Change The next day, when everything had cleared out, Kolya went out for his usual rounds. He decided to take a break, near to the Salve, taking casual drags from a joint. When he was mostly finished, a young looking woman had crossed through Paterdomus, and the Salve, to make her way toward Canifis, perhaps in search of her friends. Kolya didn't notice her at first, but, as she passed by, he called for her. When he saw examined her, he seemed to sober up a little. Maybe it was love at first sight? He didn't know, but, he was definitely attracted to her angular features, pointed and her crimson hair. It wasn't the first time he had met an Elf, either. He took this opportunity to warn her of the threat of impending Vyres, and the fact that a few of them had gone rogue. As well as this, he told her of the fact that Vampyres viewed Elven blood as a delicacy, as it was such a rare thing to have. The two then introduced themselves, after she realized he wasn't threatening her, and was more concerned for her safety. Her name was Gail, a name that would be upon Kolya's lips many-a-time. After offering to take her into Canifis, and protect her, two Werewolves approached them. Kol was able to recognize one as a Canifisan Senator, Cain, and the other from the duel the night before, that being Astridr, a crimson haired Werewolf, and a former lover of Cain. After finding out that Gail knew the two Weres, Cain told them of the conflicts going on, and he then invited the two of them back to his manor. After continuing the conversation a while longer, the two walked off, Kolya taking Gail to the manor, and then leaving again to get his actual equipment. He ended up falling asleep in the closet of the room she had picked. Notable Relations *'Gail Ulfricsdòtta'- Kolya's closest friend, lover, and secret love interest. The two met while Kolya was hanging about near the Salve. *'Garrett Praven'- Kolya's father. The two are slightly alienated, as their business seems to keep them apart. *'Nikola Praven'- Kolya's half brother. The two have only recently met. *'Pyotr Praven'- Kolya's adoptive Uncle, and (biological) second cousin. The two are getting relatively close, since his return to Canifis. The two are sparring partners. *'Selene Praven'- Kolya's adoptive Aunt. She sees fit to treat him like a child, despite being five years younger. Daughter of Cain Grimmoon, and the Ame. *'Zavak Praven'- Kolya's grandfather, a shrewd, tough and cruel man. Kolya's father, Garrett, only recently revealed to Zavak that they were related. *'Diomedes Praven'- Kolya's cousin, and close friend. The two have fought alongside one another on a multitude of occasions. *'Percival Praven'- Kolya's second cousin, once removed, and the son of Chris Praven. *'Cralix Praven'- Kolya's Grand-Uncle, and close friend. *'Chris Praven'- Kolya's Grand-Uncle, and comrade in arms. *'Cain Grimmoon'- A friend of Kolya's, and a Senator of Canifis. Kolya respects Cain, and appreciates that the man allows him to stay in his home, and fornicate on his bedsheets. Trivia *Kolya's name in Greek, means Victorious Army. In Russian, it means Of the Conquering People. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Werewolves Category:Morytania Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral